Begin Again
by itsjustMin
Summary: AU where Lucy returns to her hometown after 5 years and Natsu is her ex-best friend whom she has lost contact with. Note: I'll probably change the summary once I think of something better. Rated T for language just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**O N E**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was never really sure about a lot of things, even about herself. But there was one thing she was sure of, she missed this place. Stepping out of the bus, her luggage in hand, she felt herself drowning in nostalgia. Everything felt bigger and smaller and familiar and new. It was overwhelming returning here after five—no, maybe it was six years. Even so, she was completely and utterly overwhelmed, she didn't even know that she would be coming back here.

"Lucy, over here!"

Her head whirled to the side and immediately recognized her cousin from the crowd. She waved at him, smiling bigger than she had in years. She pulled her luggage and walked up to him, a bounce added unconsciously in each step.

"Gray," she breathed out his name as if she was dreaming everything right now. She took in everything about him. His hair was still as dark and messy as ever, as if it was just thrown around and he couldn't be bothered to fix it. His eyes drooped as if nothing in this world could ever impress him and he stood a bit slouched, relaxed and laid-back. He was just as she remembered him and yet he was still different. He was now taller than her, more mature, more confident somehow, and his voice was deeper too.

It felt like she had just been hit with the realization that she had been gone for five years. Five whole years. And maybe, just maybe she forgot that time doesn't just freeze in this place just because she was gone. No, they wouldn't wait for her.

She was too busy with her own life, too busy of growing up that she forgot that her friends... her family was growing up too-well, growing older seems like the best word to use for it.

And then she couldn't help but think about all the people she had left behind, how much they could've changed after all these years because she had. Her interests have changed and her way of thinking too. Maybe there were still changes that she haven't noticed but the main point is that she did change. That was it.

And she was scared that maybe they have changed a lot too and that they would practically be back to being strangers again. They would be back to step one. Especially those she had failed to keep in touch with.

"How's the trip?" Gray asked. He reached for her luggage and took it from her. She let him take it, too exhausted to even argue with him. The trip was ten to eleven hours long with an hour flight and a ten-hour bus trip. Of course, she could've gotten another plane ticket so her trip would be cut short to a couple hours or so but it would've been too expensive for her to afford, she would need to empty her wallet out if she did that. So she settled with the terrible bus trip.

"Fine," she answered. "But I feel like collapsing onto a bed right now."

"Ah, no worries, a room's been prepared for you with a comfy bed and pillows at home. You can rest as soon as we arrive." Smiling, he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before heading towards the parking lot, gesturing for her to follow with his head.

She frowned but still followed him. "But I just arrived, I want to spend some time with you guys."

They stopped at a silver car. "You should rest. We have plenty of time to do that later." Gray carried her luggage into the trunk of his car before he opened the door for her.

She got into the car, not another word of protest was said. If Gray said it was fine, then it really was fine. Besides, her aching muscles were actually screaming for her to rest. She felt as if she was about to drop dead then and there but she held it back. It would be rude to fall asleep when her cousin had taken the trouble to fetch her from the bus terminal this early in the morning.

They took off soon after Gray had slid into the seat next to hers. She let her head rest against the car's window, gazing outside and taking everything in. She noticed a lot of changes but it wasn't a bad kind of change, it was good. It seems like this place is doing pretty well.

"How have you been?" She asked him after a few moments of silence. Gray's eyes trailed at her for a second before returning its focus on the road in front of him.

"Good," he answered. "A little busy with basketball this summer. And I'm still working part time in that place."

She nodded. Gray was one of the few people she had kept in touch with, sending messages occasionally. They would talk about what had been going on with their lives and he was the one who convinced her to return here, even offered her his place when she reasoned out that she has nowhere to stay if she did.

"You really haven't told anyone that you're coming back?" Gray turned the radio on, lowering the volume just so they could hear each other better.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise," she answered. And then an idea popped in her head. "How about I post a picture of us together later? They'll see it and they'll be so surprised!"

Gray let out a hearty laugh, eyes still looking straight ahead. "Okay, that's a good idea."

They spent the ride chatting with each other. Lucy felt amazing. For some reason, going back here made her feel light and warm and comfy. She was relieved that there was no awkwardness between Gray and her, they were still talking as if she hadn't just disappeared five years ago.

When they arrived at his house, Gray immediately led her to her room. It was simple, with a bed on the side and a small table beside it, a desk pushed back in front of a window in the middle, and a cabinet on the other side of the room for her clothes. It was perfect.

She ran inside and leaped onto the bed, savoring how good it felt. Her body relaxed and she let out a contented sigh. "Thanks Gray, I really appreciate this a lot."

"It's nothing," He answered, setting her luggage down. "Go take a rest after you have showered. There's a towel inside the cabinet. You already know where the bathroom is."

She gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir!"

He gave her a smile and a chuckle. "It's good to have you back, Lucy." And then he left, closing the door behind him.

She stared at the ceiling, smiling to herself. "Yeah, it's good to be back."

When she woke up from her nap after a shower, it was already dark outside. She found Gray, lounging in the living room, shirtless and watching some movie. He immediately took notice of her presence. "Hey, we're gonna be eating out today. Is that okay with you?" He asked, lowering the television's volume.

She walked over to him, sitting at the other end of the couch. "Yeah, where are we gonna eat?"

"At the mall, you decide where though."

"Sure," she answered. "Should I go get dressed now or..."

"Yeah, you should."

"Okay, but let me watch that movie for ten minutes first."

He shot her a blank stare before giving a shrug. "Okay."

"You should probably get dressed too. You're shirtless."

"...Okay."

The two immediately head out once they managed to tear their eyes away from the TV screen and got properly dressed for the mall. Lucy was currently taking her time deciding where to eat, she hadn't eaten anything since she had fallen asleep earlier and she was starving. But she had to keep in mind that Gray was the one who was paying for the meal tonight. Of course, she had insisted on paying her own meal but her cousin felt like paying today as a form of welcome. She appreciated it, really, but she felt as if she was exploiting him for it.

"Found anything yet?" Gray spoke up from beside her, shoving his phone deep into his pocket.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Okay," he nodded his head and silently followed her.

They fell silent for another couple of minutes before he asked the same question to which she would answer 'not yet'. This went on for a while, but the fifth time he had asked, she had to turn exasperatedly to him.

"Gray-" She paused. Well, more like froze over.

She had caught sight of salmon-colored hair a split second before it rounded the corner and disappeared from her sight. She didn't see the owner's face but she knew, she knew deep in her gut who that was. And it sent an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**T W O**

* * *

"Lucy, c'mon, I'm hungry."

Gray nudged her gently at the side, snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes flickered up to meet his dark ones. "Let's go with fast food. I want some fries." She muttered, only loud enough for Gray to hear her.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to look in front, ignoring the swirling mess of emotions that had gathered at the pit of her stomach.

'Natsu's here... Of course he's here! This is where he lives! Idiot.' She bit her lip as she continued to berate herself inside her own mind.

Natsu had completely slipped off her mind. Between this sudden move and that uncomfortable bus trip, she didn't have time to think about 'him'. Which was a miracle in its own. Natsu had always managed to randomly pop inside her head almost every single day for five whole years.

That guy, even the memory of him, was persistent. She was always being reminded of him at random moments and random places. He was everywhere even when he wasn't. So how could she forget such an important detail? Of course they were bound to meet again sooner or later, this was also his hometown. Hell, he might even still live here if he didn't move to another city for college.

The thought of it didn't sit well with her.

There wasn't really anything wrong with Natsu. He didn't do anything unforgivable to her. It was actually her who might've done something to him. Or that's what she thinks for the past few years. It had always bothered her but she couldn't work up the courage to go up to him and ask. Maybe she was afraid to know the answer, there was a pretty big chance that it was the one she didn't want to hear.

Lucy wasn't able to enjoy her dinner. Seeing Natsu had taken away her appetite and too many thoughts were clouding her mind. Scenarios of them meeting each other had been playing over and over inside her head, each one a different approach.

She was preparing herself. She knew, that sooner or later they will have to acknowledge each other's presence; it was inevitable. And she needed to know what she will do if the time comes. But it was difficult. She didn't know what Natsu currently thinks of her, how he 'feels' for her. Would he even smile if he saw her? Or would he pretend like she wasn't there?

Lucy didn't know what to feel for both circumstances. It was easier for her if they never cross paths in the future. She doesn't have anything against him, really. Confrontations are just not her thing. It meant ending all the 'what ifs' and the other questions but it also meant having to hear what he has to say and that was scary. And so Lucy decided. She was to avoid him for as long as she can.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Lucy, wake up. Someone's here to see you." Lucy stirred, sat up, and stretched. A yawn escaped her lips before she spoke, her voice heavy with sleep. "Come in." The door creeked open. And then there were hurried footsteps. Someone was running.

Lucy blinked her tired eyes trying to will the sleep away from it.

"Lu-chan!"

Arms wrapped itself around the blonde, catching her by surprise. Eyes now wide and completely awake, she looked down at the person hugging her. The tiny frame and wild blue hair was all it took for her to return the hug. "Levy? How did you know I was here?"

The bluenette unwrapped her arms from Lucy, looking her in the eye with a pout on her lips. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" She shot back.

Lucy fumbled for words to say. She was planning to upload a picture she took with Gray last night for Levy to see today-that was supposed to be the surprise. She didn't know how her best friend knew of her return beforehand. "I-I thought it would be nice to surprise you."

"You did." Levy crossed her arms. "I just didn't expect to find out about it from Gray."

Her eyebrows scrunched together. Eyes darting to Gray, her cousin avoided her gaze, casually slipping out of her room. She bit back a groan from escaping her lips and instead faced Levy who was still staring at her, a finger tapping against one of her crossed arm. "He told you?"

Levy shook her head, "No, I saw this on his account." She took out her phone, scrolling for a bit before turning the screen to Lucy's direction.

On the phone's screen was a picture of the blonde, comfortably sleeping, her limbs spread across the bed's surface. Gray was on the far right side of the photo, his head the only thing visible. He had a smug look on his face, as if he didn't just entered her room without her permission. Above the picture was the person's name who uploaded the picture. _Gray_. 'Look who just arrived.' was written in the caption.

As she took it all in, Lucy felt irritation bubbling up inside her. Gray had just completely ruined the surprise she had planned for their friends. Not only that but he just trespassed her room, even going as far as stealing a photo of her in an unflattering position. "That idiot!"

Her thoughts were then filled with ways on how to take revenge on her cousin but was halted when she noticed something from the post. She took the phone from Levy, tapping at the list of people who reacted to the photo. On top of the list was Natsu's name.

Her heart skipped a bit.

He saw Gray's post. He knows that she's here and that was what she was avoiding to happen. But then, was there really any sense in trying to keep it a secret from him? Sooner or later, he would learn about it. It was inevitable.

"Lu-chan?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, Levy. I just really wanted to surprise you but Gray beat me to it."

Levy sighed, shoulders slumping and arms falling onto her lap. "I'm not really that mad, I just wish I didn't have to find out about it from Gray's account. I wanted to hear about it from you."

"Well, that guy pretty much ruins everything."

"Agreed," Levy nodded, giggling. "So, lunch?"

She beamed, "I'd love that!"

* * *

Lunch with Levy went pretty smoothly. Lucy enjoyed the time they spent on that quaint café, she might even return there when she finds a chance. They chatted the entire time, talking about the things they've been doing lately, the books they've recently read, and the story Lucy plans on writing very soon. They would've stayed there for a few more hours if Gray hadn't texted her, inviting them to watch a basketball game he'll be having later at 4 o'clock. Apparently, the members from his school's basketball team wanted to have a friendly match against their former members. The two girls decided to make the most of their time before heading for the match.

"I'm not really a fan of basketball—well, sports, actually." Levy mumbled as they walked into the school's gymnasium.

"I know," She replied. "But I find it interesting."

"Uh-huh, you just want material for your new story."

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, that too."

The two walked around the bleachers, looking for a nice seat with a good view of the court. Soon, they settled at the center seats, two rows below from the top. Lucy looked at her watch, twenty more minutes before the game starts. She took in her current surroundings, watching the players do their warm-up exercises and people slowly filling the vacant sits in. She spotted Gray among the players, stretching near the bench in his jersey. She would've waved at him but she didn't think he would notice from the number of people by the bleachers. Instead she decided to continue observing the few people that came to watch. Maybe she'll find some ideas worth noting.

Ten minutes before the game starts, she decided to check on what her cousin was now doing. She saw him running across the court towards the entrance and she almost instinctively ducked down and hide but she was able to control herself. Even if she had a strong urge to do just that, Levy would be questioning her about it. It was fine, everything should be fine as long as he doesn't see her but there was something that was bugging her. How does Gray know Natsu?

"Why are you so quiet?" Levy asked, noticing how her friend had been sitting completely still and silent for the past few minutes. She could sense the blonde's discomfort, her eyes darting at the court and then anywhere else, it made her worry for her friend.

"I'm fine, I'm just… excited, that's all." Lucy wanted to smack herself with the lame excuse she managed to make up. She was a writer who could make a string of words work effortlessly and create an entirely different world and yet she couldn't make up a more believable excuse in this current situation. Levy didn't look completely convinced but she let it slide with an 'okay' to which the blonde was thankful for.

When the match started, Levy jumped in her seat, taking Lucy by surprise. "Hey, isn't that Natsu?" She asked with delight, pointing down at the court where Natsu was.

Lucy answered, "Yeah, you didn't see him earlier?"

Levy shook her head. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well you should now, they already started. Maybe you'll enjoy watching."

"Hopefully."

* * *

The match ended. It was pretty intense, the gap between the scores being only two points apart. The players down below were chatting with each other, smiling and laughing. Lucy smiled at the scene, writing something on her notepad before closing it shut. Her earlier fear and anxiousness faded as soon as the match started and she was able to relax, even just a bit. Even Levy was able to immerse herself with the game, cheering whenever Gray and Natsu's team scores a point.

Despite her reflex to avoid him, Lucy's eyes were drawn to Natsu. It was the first time she had looked at him—really looked at him ever since she returned. She couldn't help but notice the differences in his appearance. He looked older, more mature, like the rest of them was. She couldn't help but think about how much he had changed, maybe he also changed drastically with his personality. That was just a guess though and she might even be wrong.

Her eyes drifted to him as he spoke with one of the players. He still have the same toothed grin, his canines showing and she couldn't help but admire how he's still as cheerful as ever. And then Levy abruptly stood up from her seat, grabbing her friend by the wrist. "Let's go!" The bluenette said cheerfully.

Lucy looked at her with brows knitted together. "What? Where?"

"Congratulate them, duh." Levy answered, pulling her up from her seat and then dragging her down the steps towards the court.

Lucy felt like pulling her friend to the opposite direction but she still let Levy drag her around. They were running across the court within seconds, Levy making a beeline towards were Gray stood, catching his breath.

"Gray!" Levy called for the dark-haired boy.

Gray turned towards them, giving them a small smile and waving when he spotted the two. "Hey, guys. Glad you made it."

"Lucy forced me," The petite girl answered, smiling back at him. "But I enjoyed it, surprisingly."

"I told you." Lucy said, her lips curling into a smug smile. She silently glanced at her surroundings, looking for that familiar pink hair. So far he was not in sight.

Levy looked at her with mock anger, glaring playfully. Then she looked at Gray, "Congratulations on winning."

"We barely did it but thanks." Gray took out a water bottle from his bag and took a swig. "By the way, we're going to have a dinner with the basketball club, do you wanna join us?"

The two girls looked at each other. "Is it alright if we do?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I won't be asking if it wasn't."

She thought about it. It wasn't as if she was against the idea of joining them, she just didn't want to intrude Gray's time with his former teammates. 'What should I sa—'

"Natsu! Over here!" Levy called out, hand shooting up in the air and waving excitedly.

Lucy closed her eyes and cursed to herself. Well shit.

**A/N: Hi, Min here! I want to apologize. That took too long to write, I was pretty busy with graduation, requirements and college applications (I never really had a plan so my relatives are now frustrated with me). I'm sorry if there isn't much interesting stuff in this chapter, I'm actually making it up as I go but I'm starting to create a basic outline of the direction I wanna take this story. Any recommendations and ideas are always welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick around!**


End file.
